Jeux de maux
by Shaylla-san
Summary: Le destin distribue les cartes. Et inlassable, l'homme joue, joue et perd. Elle entre dans le jeu, elle modifie les règles, les cartes changent de main, la partie continue, désormais, ils jouent tous. Et le maître du jeu, c'est elle...
1. Retrouvailles sous le soleil

**Salut la compagnie ! c'est avec beaucoup beaucoup d'appréhension que je poste le premier chapitre de ma première fic, qui trainait depuis longtemps dans mes notes, avec des bribes d'histoire, le plan de la fic et tout le reste dans un coin de ma joyeuse tête de dégénérée. je n'ai pas de bêta (normal pour l'instant) il doit donc y avoir pas mal de fautes, pas trop ****j'espère, même si je me relis j'ai une sainte horreur de la Grammaire (vade retro), bref j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je prend pas mal de liberté avec les événements d'Alabasta, et ce qui s'en suit, ****j'espère que ce sera bien fait et que ça ne dérangera pas trop les puristes ^^, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, la mort de Ace en l'occurrence.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** si One pièce était à moi, Ace ne serait pas mort.**_  
><span>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1: retrouvailles sous le<strong> **soleil**

Il faisait lourd dans les rues d'Alubarna, l'air était saturé par la tension de la guerre civile, les lumières rassurantes des foyers habités brillaient d'une lueur rassurante dans la nuit, cocons de chaleur accueillante qui donnaient l'illusion d'être a l'abris, narguants ceux qui étaient là, seuls dans le froid de la nuit du désert, loin de chez eux. Une ombre entrait dans cette catégorie d'êtres sans foyer qui èrent dans les rues la nuit à la recherche d'une taverne pas encore asséchée ou d'un abri où passer la nuit.

Justement, un énième ivrogne sortait d'une taverne, définitivement éméché et porteur d'un taux en alcool à rendre jaloux un certain vert. (à tes souhaits Zoro)

L'homme tituba jusqu'au mur d'une maison pour s'y appuyer et ainsi éviter l'ultime humiliation que serait un ramassage en règle, quand soudain il l'apercut. Ignorant pour l'heure l'identité de cette ombre morbide drapée dans une mante noire bien trop chaude pour le pays aride d'Alabasta. À vrai dire, pour l'heure, il ignorait jusqu'à son nom. Il observa bêtement la silhouette s'avancer, lorsque qu'un léger vent -phénomène bénis dans ce pays- découvrit les courbes de nymphe de l'ombre. L'alcool aidant, l'outre à vin sur patte interpella la déesse vêtue de pénombre:

-HEEE -hips- toi la -hips-!

Elle releva la tête, dévoilant son visage de poupée et son œil brillant d'un gris lugubre à la lumière de la lune, elle sourit, des semaines de traque, enfin un peu de détente.

Un frottement métallique,

Un cri d'ivrogne agonisant,

Le sourire écarlate d'un égorgé,

Le sourire macabre d'une tueuse,

La traque touchait a sa fin.

~•~•~•~

Sur le pont du Vogue Merry, on trépignait, l'arrivée à Alubarna était proche et chacun était à l'apothéose de, au choix :

L'excitation

La trouille

Le soulagement

Je vous laisse le soin d'associer ces sentiments à nos débiles préférés.

Seul Zoro semblait définitivement mal à l'aise. _Quelque_ chose se préparait, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec Baroque works et Crocodile, Zoro avait peur...

Ace sourit, son frère avait décidément un drôle d'équipage, mais ils l'aimaient et seraient prêts au moment venu pour le protéger, c'était l'essentiel, et peu importe que l'un d'entre eux soit un renne, ou une rousse (nan je déconne j'adore les rousses). Il remarqua cependant l'air préoccupé de notre cactus préféré, et l'interpella en aparté :

-Oi Zoro-san, quelque chose ne va pas?

Légèrement surpris Zoro balbutia.

-Heu non, enfin si, c'est que... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si... Quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point de se passer...

-Avec Crocodile et l'homme que je cherche dans le coin, oui, c'est sur que ça pue, pour rester polis...

-T'as sûrement raison luffy est tellement insouciant que je finis par être stressé à sa place. Répliqua-t il avec un sourire en coin

Ace éclata de rire :

-AHAHAHA je connais ça moi aussi te bile pas trop pour luffy, il sait se défendre j'y ai veillé personnellement.

Zoro sourit, mais ce n'était pas pour luffy qu'il s'inquiétait, quelque chose lui disait que c'était lui qui fonçait droit dans le mur.

~•~•~•~

Le combat faisait rage, Zoro dansait entre les éclats métalliques de ses sabres sous le soleil brûlant de cet après-midi, son mal être s'était _évaporé_, au profit de la joie sauvage d'un combat de force brute. Il souriait en dansant entre les arcs en sang que laissaient ses crocs de fer dans leurs sillages. Et c'était beau. Infiniment beau. D'une beauté que peu ont le privilège d'apercevoir à travers le voile de violence que l'on dicerne de premier abord. Luffy allait s'occuper de Crocodile, Ace avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, il les attendait plus loin avec le Merry, tout allait pour le mieux.

~•~•~•~

Le combat ne faisait plus rage, c'était fini, les Mugiwara s'étaient réunis sur le Merry après leur départ et les adieux à Vivi pour panser leurs blessures avant de continuer leur périple, tout en racontant à Ace à quel point Luffy avait éclaté la sale face de Crocodile.

Quand justement, un ennemi récalcitrant, jusque la caché sur le bateau, apparût dans le dos du sabreur aux cheveux verts, il leva sa hache émoussée, l'abaissa, et ...vomit du sang, la poitrine perforée d'un sabre dont on distinguait à peine la splendide couleur verte tant elle était rougie par le sang. Au bout de cette lame, une ténébreuse nymphe se fendît d'un sourire écarlate,

La traque se terminait.

-Salut Nii-chan! lança-t elle guillerette à l'adresse du vert qui bégailla:

- Sha-Shay... SHAYLLA !?

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! les lapidations se font dans les reviews et MP. Dites moi ce que vous en <strong>**pensez, les fautes que vous avez repérées, etc ...**

**votre dévouée,**

**Shaylla**


	2. Je te suivrais

**Disclaimer:**** Tout appartient à Oda-sensei, sauf Shaylla qui est mon OC**

**Je mettrai à chaque début de chapitre un petit résumé du chapitre ****précédent, car mes posts risquent d'être très irrégulier, et je sais que c'est agaçant de devoir relire le chapitre d'avant pour se rappeler ce qui se passe.**

**Merci à Eltayass D Nakami pour se review très constructive, j'ai pris en compte tous tes conseils, et re-re-relus et corrigée le chapitre 1. (c'est sur que Sasuke bourré qui aborde une bombe dans la rue et qui se fait égorger par cette même bombe, ça n'a rien de très Sasukien.) pour ton OS n'hésite pas à me donner plus de précisions dans tes exigences, après tout, c'est ton OS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2: Je te suivrais.<span>**

Précédemment dans JDM (Jeux De Maux pas Journée De Merde): Après le départ d'Alabasta, alors que les Mugiwaras racontent tout à Ace, une jeune femme apparaît et appelle Zoro Nii-chan.

Tous restèrent hébétés, la prénommé Shaylla exceptée, elle semblait bien trop contente de son petit effet pour cela. Tous la regardaient, bouche bée devant son visage envoûtant, dévoilé par un caprice du vent qui avait décidé qu'un tel visage ne devait pas rester dissimulé au monde.

Car elle était _belle,_ insupportablement, intolérablement _belle._

Des yeux de chat couleur orage, une crinière de cheveux noir que le soleil et le sel de la mer n'avaient même pas réussis à éclaircir, des courbes à faire pâlir Boa Hancock, et une aura d'arrogance écrasante.

Pourtant, si on regardait de plus près cette beauté _sauvage,_ ses traits étaient trop... anguleux, ses pommettes trop hautes et trop saillantes, ses joues trop creuses, son nez trop droit, ses canines trop pointues_, _ses yeux trop étirés vers ses tempes et ses pupilles trop _verticales,_ elle était trop féline pour être belle comme elle l'était.

Elle était trop. Trop tout. Trop belle. Trop écrasante d'arrogance et de puissance contenue. Trop sauvage. Trop moqueuse. Trop inconnue. Trop _dangereuse._

Tout son corps le criait.

Et le corps de Nami lui hurlait de courir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir, le plus vite possible, tout en sachant qu'elle la rattraperait bien vite.

C'était terrifiant.

Lorsque soudain la chatte décida qu'elle avait assez ménagée son effet et pris la parole:

-He bien Zoro tu n'es pas content de revoir ta petite sœur? Minauda-t'elle de sa voix suintant l'ironie.

-Si! S'écria Zoro un peu trop vite pour être honnête. Mais je suis juste... surpris de te voir après tout ce temps... Je te pensais _mariée. _

Les yeux gris de la brune s'assombrirent.

-Voyons Zoro, je suis bien trop _jeune_ pour être _mariée_.

Zoro sembla avoir une illumination et sourit à sa sœur. Nami avait la désagréable impression que les deux frères et sœurs parlaient une autre langue, quels étaient tous ces sous-entendus ?

Quand soudain Luffy intervint. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il ait réussi à se taire tout ce temps:

-Oi Zoro! c'est ta petite soeur?

-Oui. répondit l'intéressé

-Roronoa Shaylla, pour vous servir. Dit-elle en s'inclinant sans se départir de son sourire sardonique, inutile de préciser que sa révérence était le plus insolent possible.

-GÉNIAL ! Je savais pas que Zoro avait une sœur ! Tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage? Ça serait cool d'avoir le frère et la sœur comme...

-Non. Répondit-t'elle sans préambule. Je ne veux pas rejoindre l'équipage de mon frère, ce serait trop facile...

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas racontée ce que tu faisais ici... Et d'ailleurs, quand tu dis ça, ça veut dire que tu as l'intention de rejoindre un équipage ? D'en former un peut être ? Coupa Zoro, plus préoccupé par les raisons de la présence de sa sœur que par les lubies de son capitaine.

-Que de questions Nii-chan, et si peu de répit entre elles pour te répondre...Répliqua-t'elle d'une voix douce. Je suis ici parce que je voulais m'assurer que les rumeurs sur ton changement de bord étaient vrais, mais aussi simplement pour te voir en tant que ta imouto (petite soeur), et pour répondre à tes autres questions, j'ai l'intention de rejoindre un équipage, pas d'en former un... Mais hors de question de rejoindre le tien, sans rien de péjoratif de ma part, simple question de fierté familiale que tu connais bien. Quand à savoir vers quel nakamas je vais me diriger, je laisse mon instinct me guider, j'accorde une confiance très limité au destin.

-Ah. Tu n'as aucun équipage en vue donc?

-Non.

Pas d'hésitation, aucune.

-Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre celui des Shirohige ? Intervint soudainement Ace qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque la.

-Je croyais que c'était un équipage exclusivement masculin ? Répliqua la brune en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui mais il pourra au moins te réorienter vers un de nos alliés qui t'acceptera. Expliqua-t'il.

-Tu te prend pour un conseiller d'orientation ? Claqua la belle d'en ton sec. Je ne suis pas une gamine qu'on ballotte d'un bout à l'autre du globe pour lui trouver une école! Cracha-t'elle apparemment vexée et peu désireuse de le suivre.

Ace se renfrogna:

-Je voulais juste t'aider c'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça! Grogna le brun apparemment lui aussi vexé.

-Ace n'a pas tord Shaylla, ça pourrait être une bonne piste pour toi, pour trouver une famille...

-Ma famille c'est toi et maman, personne d'autre. rétorqua-t'elle furieuse

-Calme toi baka-chan, reprit Zoro d'une voix douce, on veut t'aider pas te _vendre_ comme esclave.

Shaylla se radoucit :

-Gomen Nii-chan je ne voulais pas m'emporter mais je dois te parler, seul à seul, dit elle après avoir jetée un regard méprisant aux Mugiwaras.

~•~•~•~

Zoro les entraîna tout les deux vers l'arrière du bateau pendant que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle entre les Mugiwara :

-Elle est folle ou quoi !? S'écria Ussop

-Bipolaire je dirais. Répondit Chopper

-Mais vous avez vu comment elle a agressée Ace-san ? Il faut être dingue pour parler comme ça à un membre des Shirohige ! S'affola Nami

-J'avoue que ça m'a surpris moi aussi, personne ne m'avais jamais parler comme ça, elle est bizarre c'te nana, elle hurle et la seconde d'après elle ronronne comme un chaton devant son frère. Dit Ace songeur.

-C'est exactement ça, approuva Ussop, j'ai l'impression qu'à part son frère, elle apprécie, non elle ne _tolère_ pas grand monde.

-C'est ça, elle est ... Haineuse...

-Et leur conversation était vraiment étrange, j'ai rien compris avec tout ces sous-entendus...

-Whowowo, minute papillons, vous trouvez pas que vous allez un peu vite en besogne la ? Intervint Sanji. On ne la connaît pas, et dans ce cas de figure nous n'avons pas le droit de la juger non?

-Sanji a raison. Conclut Chopper, vous ne m'avez pas jugé, pourquoi le faire avec elle ?

Personne ne répondit, honteux de leurs paroles irréfléchies, et mal à l'aise, cette fille semait décidément le trouble partout où elle allait, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle détruisait tout ce qu'elle touchait...

À part Luffy qui s'était endormi en regardant un nuage en forme de steak.

~•~•~•~

Pendant ce temps, Shaylla achevait son récit:

-... Et j'ai appris que vous repartiez alors je me suis précipitée pour vous intercepter.

-Pourquoi avais tu tant envie de me voir? J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit pour le simple plaisir de revoir ton frère

-Dans le mille, je voulais vérifier que tu étais réellement devenu pirate, voir ton équipage et m'en trouver un au passage.

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu veux absolument rejoindre un équipage, ça te ressemble pas.

-C'est à cause de lui, ça serait plus simple de l'abbattre si j'ai un équipage pour s'occuper du sien.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le notre?

- 4 raisons: 1: entrer dans ton équipage ce serait choisir la facilité, pas mon style, 2: ton capitaine n'a pas l'air du genre à me laisser le plus fort, et c'est moi qui le tuerais, 3: il n'a d'ailleurs aucune raison de faire tout ce chemin pour moi, 4: je ne les aime pas, et ce que j'entends de leur conversation ne m'aide pas à passer l'éponge

-C'est toi qui les a agressés...

-Aucune importance, tu pensais ce que tu disais tout à l'heure?

-À propos de quoi ?

-Quand tu me disais de suivre le brun avec des tâches de rousseurs

-ACE?

-Oui.

-Hum je suppose que oui.

-Comment ça tu _supposes_?

-Ace est digne de confiance, il pourra t'aider j'en suis sûr...

-C'est vrai ?

-Parole de samouraï.

-... Je vais peut être accepter sa proposition, j'ai rien à perdre de toute façon soupira la brune.

-... Tu as changée...

-Après ce que je t'ai racontée tu comprends pourquoi.

-Ne devient pas trop amère Shaylla, tu te perdrais...

-Ça te ressemble pas ces phrases préfabriqués de grand frère parfait Zoro, fait pas semblant d'être un grand frère modèle, ça te va pas. Rétorqua-t elle acide avant d'enchaîner d'une voix où le mépris se disputait avec le dégoût

- Ils t'ont changés Nii-chan, et pas dans le bon sens, tu t'es ramolli, t'aurais jamais été aussi dégoulinant de bon sentiment avant.

Zoro eut un reniflement dédaigneux

-Je suis pas dégoulinant de bon sentiment comme tu dis, j'ai juste des Nakamas que je protège des gens comme toi Shaylla! C'est pas moi qui me suis ramolli, c'est toi qui durcis, bientôt tu seras complètement asséchée et rêche, comme de la pierre, comme ton cœur, s'il t'en reste un, j'ai bien vus ce que t'as fais, me prend pas pour un con Shaylla!

-Comment tu m'a reconnue ?

-Ta marque de fabrique, ton sabre, je l'ai vu dans un coin d'une photo publiée dans le journal, j'arrive pas à croire que ce sabre puisse commettre de telle atrocités!

- ARRÊTES DE JOUER LES FRÈRES PROTECTEURS PUTAIN! T'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ QUAND J'EN AVAIS BESOIN, ESPÈRES PAS TE POINTER APRÈS POUR FAIRE LE GRAND FRÈRE PARFAIT!

-Euhhh le dîner est prêt. Coupa Ussop mort de peur à l'idée que leur colère se retourne contre lui.

-On arrive. répondit Zoro sans se détourner de sa sœur, comme prisonnier du duel de regards sombres qui se déroulait à l'instant entre le frère et la sœur.

~•~•~•~

L'un comme l'autre, ils prirent chacun une assiette et s'exilèrent dans un coin isolé du navire, Zoro dans la vigie, Shaylla à l'arrière du bateau, assise adossée à un arbre de Nami, elle regardait la voûte céleste, son repas intacte comme seul compagnon. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un certain brun, ex-gamin lunatique comme elle se pointe en lançant:

-Si tu manges pas avant qu'il soit froid je m'en occuperais à ta place.

-Fais toi plaisir. Répondit la brune d'une voix neutre.

-Tu devrais manger, t'as rien avaler de la journée et sur la Grand Line le ventre vide pardonne pas.

-Aucune importance, j'ai l'habitude.

Ace ne trouva rien à répondre, déstabilisé par le manque total d'expression de la petite sœur de Zoro, alors il s'assit à ses côtés et contempla le ciel avec elle. Toujours pas de réaction. Pourtant, ce fût elle qui rompit le silence:

-T'étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?

-À propos de quoi ? Répondit-il interloqué par sa soudaine marque d'intérêt

-Quand tu me demandais de te suivre et que ton capitaine saurait me trouver une place, sur le Moby Dick ou un autre bateau...

-Oui... oui je pense qu'il en serait capable. Dit il après un petit temps de réflexion. Même pour toi rajouta-il pour lui même. Je pense que même s'il ne t'acceptes pas chez les Shirohige, il pourra t'indiquer les équipages où tu trouveras un foyer.

-Je ne veux pas d'un foyer.

-Alors tu veux quoi ?! Rétorqua Ace qui commençait à perdre patience devant la brune qui s'était de nouveau replongée dans son mutisme neutre de toute émotions.

-Je veux tuer un homme.

-Tu-tu veux quoi ?

-Tuer un homme. Répéta-t'elle sans plus de cérémonie.

-J'imagine que tu me répondras pas si je te demande qui et pourquoi ?

-Tout juste.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes là, à regarder les étoiles, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace ne supporte plus l'aura _dérangeante_ de Shaylla, sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez tant hais, il se releva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

-Je te suivrais.

Il fit volte face, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendus, elle avait dit ça dans un souffle, ce n'était peut être qu'un pur produit de son imagination pourtant elle se retourna à son tour une détermination sans faille brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle répéta:

-Je te suivrais.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilaaaa ! Le deuxième chapitre des aventures de Shaylla ! Beaucoup plus long que le premier :) dites moi ce que vous en pensez (et les fautes que vous relevez aussi) j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop cliché ou quelque chose dans ce genre la mais c'est nécessaire a la suite . A bientôt j'espère ! <strong>

**Votre dévouée,**

**Shaylla **


	3. Vengeances entremêlés

**Yosha!**

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous motivera à appuyer sur ce charmant bouton en bas de l'écran.**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**Eltayass D. Nakami: He bien je suis très heureuse de ta review (je me suis looooonguement relus donc ton commentaire me rassure) **

**En décrivant Shaylla aussi « carrée » je ne voulais pas la montrer comme parfaite mais le contraire, en général les femmes ont des traits doux et ronds, très harmonieux dans les mangas, or, elle a un visage très anguleux, avec des traits durs, ce qui est d'habitude l'apanage des hommes, je voulais ainsi « l'enlaidir », montrer qu'elle est très belle mais que son visage dérange par sa beauté qui n'est pas « conforme ».**

**He oui Luffy est assez… spontané….**

**Pour ton OS! Je vais plutôt me diriger vers un Luffy X Nami ayant du mal avec le yaoi, je suis très peu inspirée pour le moment mais je te l'écris au plus vite.**

**merci encore pour ta review qui me motive énormément. :3**

**DeathGothika: Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP mais je te remercie quand même «publiquement» pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup aidée à améliorer la suite et qui m'a poussée à rajouter ce chapitre à l'histoire. Merci encore pour ta review qui me fait bien plus plaisir que tu ne le crois :)**

**Disclaimer: L'univers de One Piece est à Oda-sensei.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3: Vengeance <strong>**entremêlées**

Précédemment dans JDM: Shaylla accepte de suivre Ace afin de trouver un équipage pour faciliter sa vengeance contre un homme jusqu'ici inconnu.

Cela faisait 2 semaines, 2 semaines qu'il voyageait avec Shaylla, et il commençait à regretter amèrement sa proposition, convaincu que jamais son père adoptif ne prendrait cette… cette furie comme fille adoptive.

La moindre contrariété était prétexte à un massacre. Ou, au moins à une intimidation traumatisante pour toute personne ayant la stupidité de s'opposer à son autorité. Elle avait manquée de raser un village entier car le maire de celui-ci les avait traités de «sales pirates irrespectueux». Jamais ses frères adoptifs ne tolèreraient une telle violence gratuite, les Shirohiges étaient une famille, pas des assassins.

De plus, il découvrait qu'elle n'était pas seulement sauvage en apparence, elle l'était aussi dans sa façon d'être, ses combats, sa démarche féline et son attitude de prédatrice. Elle ne faisait même pas ça par colère, non la mettre en colère était beaucoup plus ardu que cela, en vérité elle faisait semblant de sortir de ses gonds pour se défouler et abreuver le sol du sang de ses victimes. Elle adorait tuer. Il le voyait bien, le sang qui gouttait le long de son corps était pour elle la plus belle des récompenses. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était forte , beaucoup plus que prévu, au fil du temps il avait vu son corps, musclé, et couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins effacées par le temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu laisser de tels stigmates sur la peau halée de la belle brune, sûrement pas des épreuves agréables. Était-ce pour ces marques qu'elle en voulait au monde entier ? Était elle une ancienne esclave en fuite ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas de prime, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être le cas si elle avait été une esclave en cavale. Toutes ces questions assaillaient le brun comme des gifles, chacune plus soudaine et violente que la précédente, il prenait conscience qu'il ne savait rien d'elle sinon qu'elle était la soeur cadette de Zoro, et que c'était une psychopathe en puissance, psychopathe qu'il acheminait lentement mais sûrement vers son père et ses frères adoptifs.

Et leur destination s'approchait dangereusement.

Qu'allait il bien pouvoir dire pour expliquer la présence d'une belle brune déséquilibrée mentale, violente, et pour couronné le tout assoiffée de sang et de vengeance à ses cotés ?

C'est alors qu'il se rappela du pourquoi de sa présence en Alabasta, et il sourit, la voila sa solution.

~•~•~•~

Ils étaient partis le lendemain de leur discussion à l'arrière du Vogue Merry, après des adieux à leurs frères respectifs, émouvant et plein de promesses pour Ace et Luffy, froid et sans fioritures pour Shaylla et Zoro, les adieux déchirants ça passait avec Vivi, pas avec Shaylla.

Ils étaient donc partis, à deux sur le striker du fils de Roger, pas très confortable mais l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un confort de princesse alors ils s'en contentaient gracieusement, naviguant la nuit, chassant et dormant le jour, ils avançaient vite. Trop. Avant du moins, qu'Ace ne mette à exécution son plan, pas questions de laisser Teach s'échapper aussi facilement, il avait dévié de la route, ne l'avait cependant pas abandonnée. C'est pourquoi, un jour à l'aube, alors que Shaylla s'apprêtait à partir chasser il l'arrêta et lui exposa son programme:

-…et après on rejoindrait le Moby Dick, comme ça j'aurais eu le temps de voir tes capacités et…

-Donc, tu me dis qu'on va traquer ce type, l'arrêter, (le tuer si besoin) et le ramener sur le bateau de ton paternel pour qu'il soit «jugé »? Ça me va, tu as dit qu'il s'appelait comment déjà ?

-Je te l'ai pas dit, Marshall D Teach.

Le visage de la brune se décomposa,

-Tu plaisantes?

-Bah non…

-Hors de question, la vie de Teach m'appartient, c'est moi qui la lui prendrait!

Choqué, Ace fit pourtant rapidement le lien avec ses mots du premier soir.

-C'est _lui_ le type que tu veux tuer? Mais pourquoi? Tu connaissais Thatch?

-Je ne connaissais pas ce Thatch, mais savoir ce que cet ordure a fait me motive encore plus pour éradiquer cet enflure, et les raisons de ma haine ne te regardes pas, Portgas.

-Je pense que si, puisque ta « haine » est dirigée vers l'homme que je traque depuis des mois.

-Et bien moi je le traque depuis des années, grand bien t'en fasse!

Les deux brun se foudroyèrent du regard, la collaboration s'annonçait mal.

-Je te propose un marché. Dit Ace après quelques instants.

-Quoi donc? Répondit la brune en haussant un sourcil.

-On trouve Teach, on le neutralise sans le tuer, on sera pas trop de deux avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et après on le ramène à mon Oyaji, avec ce que t'auras fait il sera sûrement plus enclin à écouter ta requête et même à te confier la vie de Barbe Noire.

Ace ne croyait pas une seconde que le vieux accepterait mais sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Shaylla réfléchit un moment avant de répondre avec quelque réserves:

-Mouais c'est honnête comme marché, mais si le Shirohige n'accepte pas, totalement inéquitable.

-C'est le risque, marché conclu ?

Elle le regarda quelques instants et jeta un regard méprisant à la main qu'il lui tendait avant de la serrer avec une moue contrariée, visiblement, ce marché ne l'enchantait pas, mais rien ne l'enchantait pensa Ace, à part se battre.

~•~•~•~

-Hum ton frère fait parler de lui. annonça Shaylla d'une voix distraite.

-Comment ça? Demanda Ace en fronçant les sourcils, quand Luffy faisait parler de lui, c'était synonyme de bêtises.

-Ho, rien d'affriolant, lui et ses nakamas ont détruit Énies Loby.

Ace soupira, oui bien sur, venant de cet abruti ce n'était rien de bien affriolant.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse un truc de ce genre un de ces quatre.

Shaylla tourna une page de son journal en répondant d'un vague grognement, peu intéressée par un débat sur le degré de conneries que pourrait attendre Luffy avant de définitivement exploser à cause d'un trop plein de vide entre ses oreilles.

- Comment s'appelle la prochaine île déjà ?

- Île Banarô.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu la visiteras tout seul, comme je doute que Teach se trouve dans ce trou paumé je préfère m'éviter un nouveau festival de regards méprisants, étant donné que je ne suis pas autorisée à y répondre.

-Fais comme tu veux. Grogna le brun en étirant ses jambes endolories sur la plage, ils avaient vogués toute la nuit ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée et la charge supplémentaire qu'était la brune sur son striker l'épuisait bien plus que ce qu'il avouait, fierté masculine oblige.

Shaylla tourna une nouvelle page du journal.

Le bruit du papier qui se froisse sonnait étrangement aux oreilles d'Ace dans la quiétude de cet après-midi, ce son semblait déplacé, barbare, désagréable à côté du doux flux et reflux des vagues sur la côte de cette paisible île estivale, la chaleur avait conduit Shaylla à enlevé son éternelle cape noire, le débardeur noir qu'elle portait en dessous laissait ses bras à l'air libre et Ace remarqua une fois de plus la quantité astronomique de cicatrices de la belle, une en particulier attira son regard, assurément causée par une arme blanche, elle lui semblait pourtant très irrégulière, il ne pût empêcher les mots de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres:

-Comment tu t'es faite cette cicatrice?

Shaylla releva le nez de son journal pour lui lancer un regard en biais,

- Une étoile de jet m'est rentrée dans le bras, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à la retirer, j'ai bataillé des heures pour la retirer de ma chair, un type avait eu l'excellente idée d'enduire son arme de glu.

Ace écarquilla les yeux, c'était une plaisanterie? Quel con irait faire un truc aussi stupide?

-Et t'as laissée la glu se coller dans ta peau? comme ça, tranquillement?

Elle lui Lança un regard agacé.

-Bien sur que non, mais j'étais en plein combat! Et j'avais pas mon sabre, vas te battre conte 3 hommes armés dans ces conditions! Alors entre mourir et avoir une étoile de jet collée dans le biceps, je préfère l'étoile de jet!

Ace émit un grognement pour seule réponse, Shaylla déteignait sur lui, il redevenait associal.

Après un repas frugal, Shaylla s'endormit, et Ace pris le premier tour de guarde.

Au crépuscule ils levèrent le camp, avec la rapidité d'une machine bien huilée leur maigre paquetage fût bouclé et ils partirent en direction de l'île Banarô.

Ils l'atteinrent en début d'après-midi le lendemain:

-Elle a l'air aussi affreusement banale que toutes les autres. fit remarquer la brune qui sentait déjà venir l'ennui mortel.

-Non j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec celle-ci.

-Comme tu veux moi je reste sur la plage.

~•~•~•~

Shaylla aiguisait son sabre en regardant la mer quand elle entendit une explosion, vive comme l'éclair, elle bondit sur ses pieds tout en faisant demi tour pour observer l'île, même de la où elle était elle le vit, un titanesque duel entre les flammes et… les ténèbres ?

Elle rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et se mit à courir dans la direction des flammes, la première leçon qu'on vous apprenait lorsque vous aviez un sabre, c'était de ne pas courir avec celui ci à la main, les meilleurs épéistes pouvaient trébucher et s'empaler sur leur propre arme, ce qui n'avait rien d'héroïque.

Elle atteint ce qui lui sembla être le coeur de l'île en quelques minutes et la vue lui glaça le sang,

Ace à terre, aux pieds de Marshall D Teach.

Son sang ne tarda pas pourtant à se réchauffer jusqu'à bouillir de la fureur qu'elle nourrissait depuis trop longtemps, elle entra dans l'arène…

-ZEHAHAHAH alors commandant, qu'est ce que ça fait de se retrouver à terre? Vous êtes comme tous les autres, commandant, beaucoup trop confiant en votre fruit du démon, mais j'avoue que vos capacités de combat ne sont pas négligeables, je repose ma question, pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre?

Au sol, Ace cracha, sa gorge encombrée de salive et de sang incapable d'émettre une autre réponse.

Quand soudain, il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille et une main tirer son autre bras pour le poser sur des épaules, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vu que c'était Shaylla qui avait profitée de la confusion pour le soustraire au joug de Barbe Noire, chose que le pirate n'apprécia que moyennement, il se précipita vers les deux bruns et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille avec un sourire victorieux:

-ZEHAHAH mon pouvoir neutralise celui des autres fruits du démon, tu ne peux rien contre moi!

-J'ai pas de fruit du démon connard! Répliqua la brune avant de balancer son genoux entre les jambes du traître qui s'effondra à terre en se tenant les partis.

-Tu peux marcher? Ses nouveaux nakamas vont rappliquer et je suis pas sûre de les distancer avec toi sur le dos.

-Ouais je peux. Grogna le brun en se tenant les côtes, le dernier coup de Teach en avait brisé au moins deux, peut être trois.

-Parfait. Alors cours!

Les deux pirates déguerpirent, adoptant un replis stratégique, un pirate sait quand il est vaincus.

Ace n'en pouvait plus, il n'était plus loin de son striker pourtant chaque pas était un supplice, le choc de ses talons sur le sol se répercutait dans tout son corps, comme une bête sauvage lui lacérant les côtes et venant mourir à l'arrière de son crâne, provoquant une migraine insupportable. Les branches des arbres fouettaient ses bras comme milles griffes cherchant à le retenir entre les mains de la mort. Les racines semblaient s'appliquer à s'entremêler sous ses pieds, le faisant trébucher tous les 3 mètres, et chaque plante était une ronce qui s'agrippait au habits qu'il lui restait.

Il avait perdu son chapeau.

Il s'effondra, Teach avait gagné.

Sauf qu'il y avait un nouveau facteur dans l'équation: Shaylla, qui n'était pas d'humeur à laisser son seul gage d'avenir mourir au fin fond d'une forêt du trou du cul du monde, qui plus est de la main de Teach.

Avec un grognement qui semblait être devenu son seul moyen de communication elle chargea le brun sur ses épaules et reprit sa course, le striker était en vu.

Arrivée sur la plage, merci seigneur auquel elle ne croyait pas, elle avait l'impression d'avoir porté un monstre marin sur tout Grand Line et non pas un jeune homme plutôt mince sur moins d'un kilomètre, les muscles pèsent plus lourd que la graisse, s'en rappeler…

Elle déposa Ace sur son moyen de locomotion pour le moins étrange et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire avancer l'embarcation, il fonctionnait au feu d'Ace, et celui-ci n'était pas en état de s'en servir. Ils étaient coincés.

-Moteur d'urgence...tire sur le cordon…

-Quoi?! s'écria-t elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, c'était mauvais, elle était trop nerveuse.

-Il y a un moteur d'urgence à l'arrière au cas où je pourrais pas me servir de mes pouvoirs, tire sur le câble rouge là… dit Ace avant de s'effondrer au fond du striker, épuisé.

Shaylla repéra le cable en question et tira, un rugissement appréciateur lui répondit, elle sourit, se positionna pour manœuvrer le striker et poussa instinctivement sur ses pieds pour faire partir l'engin qui rugissait de joie sous ses pieds. Sur la plage, l'équipage de Barbe Noire surgissait de la forêt, trop tard pour les arrêter, mais ils étaient à porté de tir, Shaylla accéléra encore mais Lafitte fût plus rapide que le striker et sa double charge, il tira, la balle vint se loger dans l'épaule de Shaylla, tant mieux, si il avait été intelligent, il aurait visé les jambes, ils étaient hors de porté, elle accéléra encore.

~•~•~•~

Ils voyagèrent à pleine vitesse deux jours et deux nuits, Ace entre la vie et la mort, Shaylla sentant la sienne s'écouler lentement de son épaule, le Moby Dick n'était plus loin.

La nuit du deuxième jour, elle le vit enfin, le majestueux navire des Shirohige, plus grand que tout ceux qu'elle avait jamais vu, pourtant ce n'était pas le bateau dont elle appréciait la vue, mais plutôt ce qu'il représentait: la vie.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait elle entendit du remue ménage sur le pont, ils l'avaient repérée, et avaient sans doute vu que ce n'était pas leur frère qui dirigeait le striker. Pas le temps pour expliquer, Ace ne respirait plus que très faiblement, et il n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis l'île banarô.

Sur l'imposant navire un feux d'artifice turquoise naquît pour s'élever dans le ciel de velours sous la forme d'un superbe phoenix, qui se dirigea vers elle en virant sur ses ailes flamboyantes, en quelques battements d'ailes il était sur elle, ses yeux endormis écarquillés sous le spectacle qu'offrait l'étrange couple,

- Il faut qu'il reçoive des soins au plus vite! Il va mourir, pas le temps pour les explications, bouge toi et amène le sur votre bateau. Ordonna la brune, trop dans les vapes pour se rendre compte de la façon dont elle s'adressait à un des hommes les plus puissants du monde.

En silence, l'oiseau s'exécuta et attrapa celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère entre ses serres avant de se détourner et de repartir dans un tourbillon de flammes, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard interdit à la jeune fille.

La jeune fille l'avait regardé faire sans mot dire, le plumage bleuté du phoenix se reflétait dans ses yeux d'acier et donnait à la scène une atmosphère féerique et irréelle, plongeant la belle dans une transe paisible, sous la quiétude du ciel ou un dieu avait jeté une poignée d'étoiles scintillantes.

Lorsque l'éclat du plumage du phoenix se fût éteint sur le navire elle reprit ses esprits et jura avant de remettre le striker en route et de foncer vers le Moby Dick.

Elle accosta le navire et après quelques instants plusieurs tête se découpèrent dans la nuit, penchées par dessus le bastingage, leurs traits dissimulés par l'obscurité, une échelle se déroula devant elle, elle l'escalada le plus rapidement que ses muscles hurlant de douleur le lui permettaient.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le pont, sous le regard ahuris des pirates, réveillés en hâte, la plupart avaient la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et elle en aperçut même un avec son ours en peluche sous le bras, elle s'assena une gifle mentale, c'était pas le moment de faire du commérage!

Elle vacilla sur ses jambes, le bois fraichement lavé lui parût soudain très confortable. Nouvelle claque mentale. Plantée la, sa mission achevée, Shaylla se sentit bête, et maintenant? Elle faisait quoi?

Elle était sur le Moby Dick mais sans Ace, elle n'était pas à sa place sur cet immense bateau, elle avait imaginée débarquer fringante sur le bateau, faire démonstration de des capacités et... Et quoi d'ailleurs? Entrer dans l'équipage? Repartir à la traque de Barbe Noire avec eux? Elle avait laissée le traître s'échapper, elle le tenait bon sang!

Quand elle y repensait elle se serait donnée des claques! Il était à portée de main et elle s'était enfui comme un lapin appeuré! Tout ça à cause d'Ace! Si il l'avait appelé, ils l'auraient vaincus tous les deux mais nooooon, monsieur voulait accomplir sa petite vengeance personnelle! Il avait fait passé son marché à la trappe allègrement! Et elle ? Comme l'imbécile qu'elle était, elle l'avait sauvé! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Elle aurait dû profiter de la confusion pour tuer Teach, pas pour sauver Ace! ...En même temps il était son seul atoût pour intégrer un équipage. "Et pourquoi voulais-tu rejoindre un équipage? Pour tuer Teach triple andouille" susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle avait agit stupidement et elle en payait le prix fort, plantée la comme un poireaux, l'épaule en sang et les jambes vacillantes. Quand soudain une voix hésitante la tira de sa rumination:

-Il faudrait peut être penser à te soigner toi aussi, ton épaule saigne vachement...

Elle se retourna d'un geste vif vers son interlocuteur, ce qu'elle regretta amèrement lorsque sa vue de brouilla à ce simple mouvement, elle se demanda de quoi il parlait avant de se souvenir que son épaule la lançait douloureusement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le sol se précipita à sa rencontre, il avait l'air si confortable.

Et ce fût le noir...

* * *

><p><strong>PAPAM! Bon j'ai réussis à vous pondre un chapitre avant la rentrée (ça motive hein?), je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre car à la base il n'existait pas, en effet la rencontre avec BN ne devait pas avoir lieu avant longtemps, mais suite à la review de <strong>DeathGothika **j'ai décidée de modifier le fil rouge de mon histoire (parce que c'est mon histoire et je fais ce que je veux), bref j'attend vos avis (je sais que vous êtes la et que vous me lisez mouahaha :3). De plus j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il est truffé de fautes, en particulier de fautes d'accord de verbe (que j'ai en horreur) donc si une bêta passe par ici et se sent le coeur de me prendre sous son aile sans détruire mon amour propre elle est la bienvenue!**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier avant la rentrée où le rythme risque de nettement ralentir, GOMEN chers lecteurs…**

**à bientôt j'espère!**

**votre toujours aussi dévouée,**

**Shaylla **


	4. Et si nous dansions ?

**Bonjour, bonsoir mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,**

**Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre (déjà?) j'avoue j'ai mis du temps et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant je m'en excuse :( mais j'ai réécris ce chapitre plusieurs fois, au début il était du point de vue de Shaylla mais décidément je suis nulle en point de vue interne :( donc je l'ai refait, point de vue omniscient comme d'hab', c'est ce que je préfère.**

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Eltayass D Nakami: Tu m'as bien fais rire avec ton "**le début des aventures de Ace et Saylla, bientôt dans vos librairies! » **X)Bref, **

**Oui le caractère je-m'en-foutiste de Shaylla est voulut :p, quand à savoir ce que Teach a fait… il va falloir attendre… :) Le moment m'avais pas parût triste mais je suis assez insensible à ce genre de truc (comme Shaylla) x) idem que pour Teach il faudra attendre pour son histoire :p**

** DeathGothika: Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir :) ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plu, j'ai corrigée les incohérences. Quand au tête à tête, en tant que ma bêta tu les verras en première :D**

**Le mot de ma bêta: ****Le coté Mary_sue de Shaylla qui apparait dans tes premier chapitres à disparut. Du moins je ne la classe plus comme telle.**

**Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec le chef d'oeuvre de mon imagination, nan je me jette pas des fleurs, mais bon puisque personne d'autres le fait à ma place... (oui oui sentez vous visés lecteurs fantômes, nan je plaisante :P)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4: Et si nous dansions ? <span>**

Précédemment dans JDM: Sur l'île Banarô, Ace a combattu Teach mais s'est fait vaincre, Shaylla l'a sauvé avant que Teach ne le livre, et a réussi à atteindre le Moby Dick mais tous les deux sont blessés et inconscients.

Et c'était toujours le noir, la douleur en moins, les sens en plus. Elle s'était réveillée il y a peu et s'appliquait désormais à explorer son environnement sans ouvrir les yeux, règle élémentaire de survie en territoire supposé ennemi, supposé allié aussi d'ailleurs.

Pour le moment, elle se concentrait sur son odorat et d'après l'odeur de propreté et de médicaments qui lui irritait le nez, elle était sans aucun doute dans une infirmerie, une infirmerie hantée par un Ace qui devrait sérieusement songé à une douche à la javel étant donné l'odeur de ver de terre mort qu'il dégageait, qui cachait presque son odeur naturelle. À priori, ils étaient seuls dans cette salle et d'après l'effet de résonance que produisaient les bruits de leurs respirations, la salle était certainement grande, pas étonnant pour accueillir les blessés d'un tel équipage, pensa la brune. Parce qu'ils étaient sur le Moby Dick hein? Elle avait réussi? Ah oui! Elle s'en rappelait maintenant et aussi de ce qu'elle avait pensé avant de sombrer. Elle grimaça à ce souvenir, c'était vrai… Elle avait agi comme une idiote! Encore une fois, quelqu'un la tira de ses lugubres ruminations. Un homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce par une porte qu'elle localisa à sa droite, à environ trois pas, bien, en cas de problème elle pourrait songer à s'enfuir, elle pouvait facilement couvrir cette distance avant que son potentiel agresseur n'ait réagi.

Rectification, _ses_ potentiels agresseurs, il y avait la trois hommes:

-Oyaji s'impatiente, quand se réveilleront-ils? Cela fait quatre jours qu'ils dorment. Fit une voix flegmatique ou pointait un soupçon d'agacement.

Cela faisait donc quatre jours qu'ils dormaient. Ace d'accord, lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le Moby Dick il était à bout, blessé, mais elle? Elle n'était pas si mal en point que ça en arrivant sur le Moby... si?

-Normalement, ils devraient se réveiller aujourd'hui, les anesthésiques et la morphine doivent avoir cessés de faire leur effet et la douleur les réveiller. Répondit un homme sur un ton professionnel qui agaça immédiatement Shaylla.

-Je me demande qui elle est, je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais vu un avis de recherche qui lui ressemblait, et toi Marco?

-Moi non plus Haru', son visage ne me dit rien, dit le prénommé Marco, Shaylla ne connaissait qu'un Marco sur le Moby Dick: le Phoenix, celui-ci soupira bruyamment, où cet abruti a été péché cette nana?

-C'est sur qu'elle avait pas l'air commode, et certaines de ses cicatrices sont vraiment pas engageantes…

-Père veut au plus vite savoir ce qui s'est passé, il y a des rumeurs inquiétantes qui courent sur Teach…

Il y eu un silence pesant, même absent, le traitre pesait sur les esprits. Pendant ce temps, Shaylla assimilait les informations, se demandant que faire, continuer à simuler, ou feinter un réveil innocent? Marco lui ôta la lourde responsabilité de choisir.

-On n'a plus le temps d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent, j'aime vraiment pas ce que j'ai entendu, je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Bihuji réveilles les. Ordonna Marco.

Le médecin faillit protester, un regard du commandant le dissuada de continuer, il s'exécuta sans discuter. Shaylla remarqua qu'il réveilla d'abord Ace alors qu'elle était la plus proche de lui, intéressant…

Ace émergea en grommelant, apparemment, l'absence de morphine dans ses veines ne lui plaisait que modérément.

-Grmlblrr 'skispace? C'est le jour des chocolatines?*

-Debout Ace t'as un rapport à faire.

-L'frait plus tard. Grogna le brun en ramenant la couverture sur son visage, agressé par la lumière des néons.

À ce moment, le docteur lui secoua l'épaule, celle qui n'était pas blessée, plus délicatement qu'à Ace remarqua Shaylla. En même temps, on pouvait difficilement faire plus délicat que ça, comme si l'homme avait eu peur de la briser, tel une poupée de porcelaine, ou qu'elle le brise, ce qui était plus probable.

-Mademoiselle, chuchota-t il, Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous…

Shaylla daigna enfin lever le voile de ses paupières et vrilla son regard gris dans celui vert de l'homme qui lui tenait toujours l'épaule. Interloqué, celui-ci recula d'un pas, surpris par l'intensité du regard acier de la brune. Les quatre hommes de la pièce la fixèrent, Ace avec un regard plus vide qu'autre chose, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de les détourner prestement, le feu aux joues, les autres dans la pièce firent de même. Shaylla s'interrogea une seconde sur leur étrange comportement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et qu'elle s'était redressée sur son fondement, par soucis de ne pas paraitre faible et de les regarder d'égal égal, pas question de les regarder «d'en bas». Ce mouvement avait gracieusement fait glisser sa couverture sur ses cuisses, dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle haussa les épaules, la nudité ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle avisa ses vêtements sur une chaise à côté d'elle et s'empressa de se lever et de les enfiler, essayant de cacher son déséquilibre et sa grimace en bougeant son épaule blessée, évidemment elle n'avait pas guérit en quatre jours.

Ace avait fini par réagir lui aussi et s'était précipité sur ses habits respectifs.

-Je ne vous poserai aucune question, vous expliquerez tout ça sur le pont, devant tout l'équipage et le paternel, _après, _vous irez manger, enchaina Marco en voyant Ace ouvrir la bouche. Celui la referma avec un air boudeur.

-On y va, vous pouvez marcher ? Demanda le médecin avec un air faussement inquiet.

Shaylla sourit, se rappelant avoir posé la même question il y quelques jours.

-Oui, on y arrive. répondit elle en faisait mine de ne pas avoir vu le regard interdit du blond, elle lui emboita le pas suivit des autres. La brune prit soin de mémoriser le trajet de l'infirmerie au pont, vu la taille du navire, ce serait toujours utile.

Trajet qui se révéla plus court que prévu, logique pensa-t elle, le temps quand on est mourant, est bigrement important.

Marco la précéda sous le soleil qui l'éblouit un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'accommodent à la lumière, réduisant sa pupille à la taille d'une pointe d'épingle.

Voyant les deux bruns debout sur le pont, les conversations et toute activité cessèrent, un silence de mort tomba comme une masse sur le navire. Shaylla balaya la place du regard, cherchant une faiblesse dans la muraille humaine qui l'entourait. Parfait, juste là, à une dizaine de pas deux hommes étaient assez éloignés de son voisin pour qu'elle se faufile entre eux en cas de besoin. Toujours prévoir une solution de repli.

Ils s'avancèrent et la brune se demanda lequel d'Ace ou elle attirait le plus le regard. Pas que ça la dérange, au contraire, elle adorait être le centre de l'attention!

Quand soudain elle l'aperçut, impérial sur son trône d'empereur des mers, jamais elle n'avait vu homme aussi impressionnant, écrasant même, elle fût parcouru d'un frisson de respect et de peur. C'était diablement excitant, depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas ressenti cela? C'était sa drogue à elle, bien meilleure que la cocaïne, la cigarette, le sexe, le frisson d'appréhension avant une bataille, la joie de se battre contre un adversaire à sa mesure, existait-il sentiment plus absolu? Pas à sa connaissance, et on ne lui ferait pas croire que l'amour était mieux que _ça_!

C'était étourdissant, et rien que pour ressentir cette émotion tous les jours elle serait tentée de rester.

-He bien mon fils, on peut dire que tu sais comment te faire remarquer, je me doute que tu es affamé mais on a la tête plus froide le ventre vide, j'aimerais savoir _exactement_ ce qui s'est passé depuis ton _départ,_ en particulier le pourquoi de la présence de cette jeune fille et ce qui s'est passé pendant l'affrontement avec Teach pour que ce soit elle qui te ramène et pas le contraire. Commença l'empereur, cachant mal son ton amusé sous ses airs d'empereur sévère.

Ace eu l'air gêné, comment raconter tout ça? Il se sentait tellement coupable, et sa réaction lui paraissait ridicule maintenant. Bon pas tant que ça mais il aurait du écouter son père adoptif, tout ça aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin si Barbe Noire l'avait livré à la Marine. Très loin…

-Père je… je m'excuse, j'ai agis comme un abruti impulsif! Je suis sincèrement désolé! Cria Ace à genoux, les mains à plat sur le sol de chaque côté de sa tête, en signe de pénitence.

-Mon fils… Barbe Blanche soupira, j'imagine que tu t'en veux vraiment et qu'il est inutile que je remue le couteau dans la plaie, assure-toi simplement d'agir au mieux pour ta famille à l'avenir.

-Bien père…

S'en suivit un silence moins pesant que précédemment, pourtant Shaylla sentait que tous attendaient la suite avec une impatience à peine dissimulée. Passablement agacée, elle prit son mal en patience, elle avait faim et son épaule recommençait à lui faire _vraiment_ mal! Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger avant la fin de ce récit infernal, et s'en était d'autant plus énervant qu'elle ne devait rien dire, rien faire. Juste restée plantée là comme une potiche qu'elle refusait d'être.

Ah tiens, il en était _déjà_ à ses retrouvailles avec Luffy!

-… et c'est à moment que j'ai rencontré Shaylla…

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, elle ricana intérieurement, ravie de l'attention qu'on lui portait enfin, et s'inclina dans une parodie de révérence:

-Enchantée messires, Shaylla pour peut être vous servir. Dit-elle en regardant la réaction du vieux pirate par dessus ses cils, un rictus ironique vissé à ses lèvres.

Par la suite, Ace continua son récit, omettant volontairement les détails sanglants du caractère lunatique de la brune, mais les regards se portaient désormais régulièrement sur la jeune fille, qui semblait faussement ennuyée de ces yeux insistants.

-… après je me suis évanoui, je m'en rappelle pas…

De nouveau, l'attention se focalisa sur la brune, qui sentit son égo gonflé.

-Et bien j'imagine que c'est à moi de raconter la suite de nos _merveilleuses_ aventures, railla la jeune fille. J'ai voyagé sans m'arrêter pendant deux jours, le temps de vous rejoindre, Ace m'avait prévenu de votre emplacement le matin de sa rencontre avec Marshall, et la suite vous la connaissez, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Tu as voyagé, blessée, pendant deux jours, pour ramener Ace ici? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de t'arrêter sur une île pour le soigner ou le faire soigner?

-Si, mais on avait Marshall D Teach au fesses, j'avais pas le temps de trainer.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, Shaylla soupira, c'en devenait lassant, pourtant elle laissa les Shirohige digérer les mésaventures de leur camarade.

-Les pouvoirs de Teach sont terrifiants… pouvoir voler un fruit du démon, c'est…. terrifiant. dit Izou, résumant bien l'avis général.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas pu prendre ton Mera mera no mi et qu'il n'a pas pu te livrer Ace, c'aurait été la catastrophe. Dit Joz qui pour une fois n'avait pas l'air d'un robot inexpressif.

La brune s'ennuyait, profondément, oui bien sûr, c'était terrible. Il y aurait pu y avoir une catastrophe si Ace avait été livré, mais_ ça n'était pas arrivé_! Et grâce à qui? À elle, et_ personne_ ne faisait plus attention à elle? Devait-elle rappeler à Ace pourquoi elle lui avait sauvé la vie? Le dire reviendrait à lui avouer qu'elle s'était servit de lui, mais il fallait le faire pour qu'il se souvienne qu'elle existait, et que ses services n'étaient pas gratuits, elle le ferait par Davy Jones! Ah! Miracle! Ace l'avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil et avait eu LA révélation, il tenta de couvrir le brouhaha de ses frères piaillant comme des pintades:

-Hum Père, je... J'aurai une requête à vous faire…

Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

-Je t'écoute…

-He bien... Ace hésita, lui même n'était pas sûr de vouloir Shaylla comme soeur adoptive. À la base, Shaylla m'a suivi car je lui ai promit de l'aider à trouver un équipage, et j'ai pensé que nous… enfin que nous pourrions…

-L'accueillir? Compléta Marco qui avait pris son petit frère en pitié, apparemment, il ne réfléchissait pas mieux le ventre vide, c'était pire.

-Oui…

Barbe Blanche scruta la brune attentivement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, le regard doré du vieil homme semblait venu du fond des âges, ce qui était assurément déstabilisant.

- Sais-tu te battre?

Shaylla lui jeta un regard désabusé, il plaisantait ou?

-Évidemment.

- As-tu mangé un akuma no mi (fruit du démon)?

-Non.

-Quel est ton nom, ton nom complet?

La brune tiqua, mais seul Barbe Blanche, Marco et Ace le virent.

-Roronoa Shaylla…

Elle ment se dit Marco, elle ment mais préférerait mourir que dire son vrai nom.

-Bien Shaylla, nous allons voir de quoi tu es capable. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on entrait chez les Shirohige comme ça? Dit le vieil homme avec un sourire malicieux en voyant l'air désemparé de la jeune fille. J'imagine que ce sabre ne pend pas à ton côté pour faire jolie?

Shaylla sourit pour seule réponse. Sa surprise passée, elle était très heureuse de se battre. Impossible de mentir pendant un combat, se battre c'était se mettre à nu, et accepter que les autres le voient. Lorsqu'un homme se bat il révèle sa vrai nature, sauvage, égoïste et brutale, et elle aimait ça. Ce moment ou les masques tombaient pour laisser place à une sincérité physique inviolable, c'était les seuls moments où elle n'était plus la seule folle furieuse violente…

-Alors tu affronteras Vista.

Il y eu un murmure qui courut dans la foule, le paternel mettait la barre haute. Elle était à peine réveillée, sa blessure n'était pas encore guérit, elle poireautait debout depuis une bonne heure et elle devait affronter le meilleur épéiste du navire, sans rien avoir avalé. C'était un aller-simple à l'échafaud de la défaite cuisante.

Pourtant, la jeune fille sourit, et s'avança au centre du pont, dégainant son sabre, masquant du mieux qu'elle pût son épaule trop crispée. Vista sortit du rang sans mot dire, sortant un cimeterre de son fourreau, préférant se limiter à une seule arme, et éviter de blesser plus la jeune fille vacillante. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle entame un mouvement tournant, comme dans tous les duels qu'il avait fait ou vu, elle ne bougea pas, se contenta de se mettre en garde et de le défier de ses yeux gris où brillaient une volonté absolue.

Parfaite. La garde de cette gamine était parfaite, placée de profil le sabre pointé légèrement vers l'avant, elle n'offrait aucune ouverture. Il se décala vers la droite, glissant ses pieds horizontalement, lentement, elle pivota avec lui. Vista ne put s'empêcher d'hausser des sourcils spirituels, ses mouvements s'accordaient d'instinct aux siens, offrant un mur sans faille, aucune, il chercha un angle d'attaque qui pourrait la déstabiliser, une ouverture par laquelle s'engouffrer, n'en trouva aucune.

Shaylla jubilait, c'était son moment préféré, l'observation, comme deux prédateurs qui se tournaient autour, cherchant avec quelle griffe égorger l'adversaire, hommes et bêtes, tous pareils. Elle adorait ça, son adversaire lui plaisait aussi, il ne fonçait pas tête baissée, réfléchissait, analysait chacun de ses mouvement, la testant pour savoir quelle tactique adopter. C'était parfait, impeccablement excitant, cet adversaire lui faisait peur, il était plus fort qu'elle, et c'était électrisant!

Vista bondit soudain, il frappa vers le flanc. Shaylla releva l'épaule, déplia son bras d'un mouvement souple, bloqua le coup, son sabre crissa sur celui du pirate. Elle le remonta à toute vitesse pour viser la gorge, Vista para aisément. Elle eu le temps de sourire avant de pirouetter vers l'arrière, prenant appui sur un pied, elle pivota violemment et lança son arme vers la hanche du brun, qui esquiva d'un bond vers l'arrière. Il était à peine revenu sur ses pieds qu'elle était sur lui, elle amorça un mouvement parabolique pour feindre de viser son épaule gauche. Vista se prépara à bloquer, mais vu trop tard la parade, d'une torsion du poignet elle lui entailla la hanche. Une série de coups violents s'enchainèrent, obligeant Vista à passer sur la défensive, puis il parvint à reprendre l'avantage. Ses mouvements se coordonnèrent, il visa ses jambes, surprise, la jeune fille réagit une fraction de seconde trop tard et il la toucha à la cuisse.

Frustrée au possible, la brune fronça les sourcils, la douleur de sa jambe serait bien plus handicapante que celle de son épaule. Le combat c'était le mouvement et avec une jambe affaiblit, elle perdait l'avantage de la vitesse. La douleur qu'elle ne ressentait plus, son épaule avait disparut en même temps que l'univers, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Vista et le sol sous leurs pieds. Chaque botte, violemment assénée, emplissait leur bulle d'un fracas au goût de métal, chaque pirouette lançait dans l'air un trémolo d'émotions grisant, elle se sentait enfin vivante. La beauté de ce monde lui apparaissait en cet instant avec une clarté douloureuse, chacun de ses atomes galvanisés par un bonheur pur et absolu, tout son corps bouillonnait à l'appel palpitant de son coeur affolé. Elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements de son adversaire, comme une danse, elle dansait entre les lames s'émoussant sous les coups, elle dansait, oubliant pourquoi, et dieu que c'était bon!

Soudain, la lame de son adversaire s'enroula autour de la sienne, son sabre s'envola en une élégante courbe étincelante et alla se planter aux pieds du géant. Le monde reprit sa place autour d'elle. Chaque homme retenait son souffle, les yeux écarquillés, chacun époustouflés par l'éclat de grandeur dans les yeux de la brune, elle avait perdu, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur à la limite de la folie qui lui donnait un charme farouche. Vista ne dit rien, se tourna vers son père, indéchiffrable. Le géant se leva, dominant la brune de toute sa hauteur, il ouvrit la bouche et les mots s'acheminèrent lentement hors de sa bouche:

-Bienvenue dans la famille Shaylla…

* * *

><strong>*Je viens du Sud, donc pour moi, ce sont des chocolatines, pas des "pains au chocolat", non parce que ce n'est pas même pas du pain! À la limite ce sont des "croissants au chocolat", pas des pains au chocolat. (c'était le mini coup de gueule de la fille du sud)<strong>

**Et voila, chapitre assez transitif donc assez court, et comme je suis sadique, j'ai décidée que je posterai pas le prochain chapitre sans au moins 4 reviews (c'est une drogue mes amis et bien plus terrible que cette saleté de cocaïne et ça me donne surtout une excuse pour prendre mon temps :P)**

**Pour ce chapitre j'ai écoutée la chanson Ribcage de Crywolf (cette chanson m'inspire à fond et elle est juste… mortelle…), Animals de Marron 5 et Blame de Calvin Harris pour le combat avec Vista, Blink de Revive, et du Ed Sheeran (Give me love et I see fire). Je sais que j'aime bien savoir ce que mes auteurs écoutent en écrivant alors je vous le dis. :)**

**escargot et guimauve**

**votre dévouée mais sadique**

**Shaylla**


End file.
